


How Felicity Smoak became a basketball fan

by Mama_T



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU, Basketball, College, F/M, Two Shot, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6297904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mama_T/pseuds/Mama_T
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot, College AU. Felicity wasn't a sports fan. But thanks to her room mate and the star of her college's basketball team, she is now proudly a basketball fan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey readers! I'm currently suffering from March Madness and in my college basketball induced haze, this little one shot came about. I hope you enjoy this silly, fluffy little piece. And if any of you out there are also College Basketball junkies, let me know! I'll talk sports just as much as I'll talk Olicity. ;) <3

“I can’t believe you made me take a break from studying just to go to a basketball game.” Felicity whined, as she shuffled into one of the two open court side seats.  
Sara smoothed out her Starling City University Archers t-shirt and shook her head at her friend. “Ok, Lis, you do realize that if the Archers win this game, they are a shoo-in for the tourney. It’s kind of a big game. And Laurel scored us these amazing seats.” Sara pointed at the shiny basketball court just inches away from them.  
“Tourney?” Felicity raised her eyebrows in question.  
“As in Tournament. You know, the big dance? The Sweet Sixteen, Elite Eight, Final Four?” Sara stared at her blonde friend in disappointment and confusion. Felicity just shrugged her shoulders and sat down on the folding chair. “How do you not know any of this?”  
“Sara, I grew up in Vegas with just me and my mom. Who is a cocktail waitress and the closest thing to sports that either of us were into was figure skating.” Felicity tried to get comfortable in the folding chair and frowned. “Why don’t we at least have comfortable seats?”  
“Oh my gosh, Lissy.” Sara groaned. “If the game is as awesome as it’s supposed to, it won’t matter. We will be too excited and barely even sitting.” Sara looked around and finally spotted her sister. Laurel was decked out in a short, green, shimmering skirt and a white and green cropped top. She matched all the other cheerleaders, but was clearly the head cheerleader. “Laurel just started dating one of the guards on the team.” Sara explained as she and Felicity watched Laurel chat up a dark haired guy, wearing the same warm-ups as the rest of the team.  
“And that’s how we got these seats.” Felicity deduced.  
“Yup.” Sara replied, but her gaze was focused on a dark haired cheerleader, who was smiling seductively back at her.  
“Are you going to finally introduce me to the girl you have been kicking me out of our dorm room for?” Felicity teased, a genuine smile on her face at seeing her roommate of the past two years so smitten.  
“Yeah, maybe. But you can’t tell Laurel. I still haven’t come out to my family yet.” Sara explained turning to Felicity with a look of shame and worry on her face.  
Felicity gave her friend’s hand a quick squeeze in understanding. “Don’t worry, Sara. I’d never tell. I know you aren’t ready yet.” Before Felicity could continue, a ball bounced over towards them, landing right in Felicity’s lap. Felicity let out a yelp in surprise and stared at the ball in shock and confusion.  
“Hey, would you mind tossing that back?” A deep voice called out from the court.  
Felicity looked up and locked eyes with the most gorgeous man she had ever seen. He was clearly a member of the SCU Archers, evident by his warm-ups. “Uh.” Felicity remained speechless as she just took in his scruffy jaw, his steel blue eyes and his warm smile. Her eyes roamed in the short time that she was staring at him to take in his muscular build and how he would probably be at least half a foot taller than her.  
“Felicity.” Sara hissed, grabbing the ball from Felicity’s lap. “Sorry, Ollie. It’s her first time at a game.” Sara tossed the ball back to Ollie.  
“Well, I will try my best to make your first time enjoyable, Felicity.” Ollie replied, sending a wink at the frozen blonde before turning back to the court to finish warm ups.  
“Uh.” Felicity shut her eyes tightly and buried her face in her hands. “Ollie, as in Oliver Queen?” Felicity’s voice was muffled by her hands, but Sara understood her nonetheless.  
“Yeah.” Sara laughed, reaching a hand over to rub Felicity’s back. “I’m sure you aren’t the first girl to clam up in his presence.” When Felicity removed her hands to glare at her friend, Sara just shrugged. “How did you even recognize him, with that rock you live under?”  
“You can’t live in Starling City without knowing who Oliver Queen is.” Felicity explained. Both ladies turned to watch the team continue their warm up. “On the plus side, at least I didn’t launch into one of my innuendo filled rambles.”  
“But they are usually so cute. I bet Ollie would think they were cute, too.” Sara batted her eyelashes at Felicity who laughed good naturedly.  
The first half of the game was intense, as the University of Central City were definitely giving the Archers a run for their money. Felicity refused to admit that not only was she having fun with Sara, she was actually getting into the game. And if she was cheering louder when Oliver scored, she would never tell. Felicity was impressed with Oliver’s abilities on the court and how hard he seemed to work. She had only heard rumors about how he grew up with a silver spoon in his mouth. He was the golden boy of Starling City, along with Laurel’s new boyfriend, Oliver’s best friend, Tommy Merlyn. Felicity had never paid much attention to Oliver and Tommy, because she had assumed they got to college on their dad’s money and were just here to screw around. Watching the two guys play, Felicity decided that maybe all her assumptions were wrong. She was disappointed when Sara explained that for the second half of the game, Oliver and crew would be scoring on the other side of the court. She tried to hide her disappointment, but Sara read her face like an open book. It made Sara smile that Felicity not only was enjoying herself, but was also developing a small crush on her old friend.  
The second half started off with a bang, as the Archers came out fired up. They increased their five point halftime lead to a seventeen point lead, with Oliver scoring eight of those points. Sara looked over at Felicity, who had jumped out of her seat when Oliver sank his forth three pointer of the game. “Does this mean that you will come with me to more games?”  
Felicity sat down, her face flushed form screaming and cheering, her hair no long contained by the neat ponytail it started off in. “I might consider it.” She replied, grinning. Sara quirked a singular eyebrow at her roomie and Felicity’s face broke into a delirious smile. “Ok, so I will totally come with you again. Well, not come, like that kind of come. Because we aren’t those kind of friends. But come, like attend. I will attend another game with you, Sara Lance.” Felicity’s voice trailed off as her inappropriate ramble took a life of its own.  
“You can come with me, anywhere, anytime, Lissy.” Sara winked and turned back to the game.  
They watched as one of the Archer’s missed a long two pointer and a UCC player got the rebound. He passed the ball to a teammate who took off down the court, only Oliver keeping pace with him. As they approached the basket, Oliver went up to block the shot. He cleanly blocked the shot, but the player from UCC pushed into Oliver as they were both up in the air. The force of his opponent, combined with momentum sent Oliver flying into the first row of seats. More specifically, Oliver knocked in Felicity, causing her chair to fold in on itself and them both to crash to the ground. Oliver landed on top of Felicity with a hard grunt. Felicity smacked the back of her head on the hard court. The ref blew the whistle and the player form UCC was issued a foul for the play. Oliver Lifted himself off of Felicity, to a standing position. “You ok, Felicity?” Oliver reached down and pulled Felicity up by her hands.  
“Mmm, yeah. I think so.” Felicity stumbled slightly on her feet, as her head began to spin.  
Oliver shifted his hands to her waist to hold her steady. “Are you sure? You look kind of pale.”  
Felicity wished that her head would stop spinning and her stomach would stop rolling, because she really wanted to enjoy having Oliver’s hands holding her waist. She could feel the heat radiating off his body and the glistening of sweat on his toned arms. Felicity blinked rapidly as her stomach took a particularly hard roll. “I think I hit my head. Hard.” She reached a hand up to rub the tender spot on the back of her head.  
Oliver glanced back at the court, where his presence was requested. “Sara, get her to the medical station. She might have a concussion. Take care of yourself, Felicity.” Oliver sent the banged up girl a sweet smile and jogged back to where his team was.  
“Come on, Lissy. Let’s get your head checked out.” Sara guided Felicity into the aisle, where a security guard met them and took them to the medical station.  
Felicity was checked out and diagnosed with a mild concussion. The doctor made Felicity lay down for the duration of the game, so Felicity forced Sara to go back at watch the rest of the game. Felicity watched the game on one of the monitors, while laying back on a cot. The Archers continued to add to their lead and ended up winning the game by almost thirty points. She figured it would take a while for Sara to make it back to her, especially since the crowd was rowdy after such an important win. So Felicity wasn’t surprised when nearly fifteen minutes after the game was over, a knock roused Felicity from the light sleep she had fallen into. Felicity opened her eyes and immediately woke up as she took in Oliver, leaning up against the wall, sweaty and still in his uniform. “I didn’t mean to wake you.”  
Felicity slowly sat up and gave Oliver a small smile. “It’s ok. I don’t think I’m supposed to be sleeping too deeply right now, anyways.”  
Felicity noticed that Oliver was rubbing his thumb along his pointer finger and his voice seemed to waiver a bit, almost like he was nervous. “I just wanted to check in on you. And apologize for knocking you down.”  
“You can run into me anytime.” Felicity mumbled to herself, but by Oliver’s soft chuckle, she determined that she actually spoke it out loud. “It’s ok. I’ve never had a concussion before. You were my first. And by first, I don’t mean like first sexual partner. Because I have had sex before. So you wouldn’t be my first. Not that I am assuming you want to sleep with me. Oh god.” Felicity groaned and waited for Oliver to bolt out the door.  
Instead, he smiled genuinely and took a couple of steps further into the room. “You are something else, Felicity.” He sat down on the side of the bed and offered his hand. “And since we weren’t officially introduced, I’m Oliver Queen.”  
Felicity slipped her hand into Oliver’s and couldn’t hold back the shiver she felt when their hands touched. “Felicity Smoak.”  
“Well, Felicity Smoak, as someone who has some experience with concussions, I’d like to leave you my number. So you can call me, if you need anything.”  
Felicity let her eyes drift across Oliver’s handsome face, taking in the crinkling around his eyes and the charming smile he was giving her. “Ok, that sounds good.”  
Felicity handed Oliver phone and watched him as he not only put his number in her phone, but took a quick selfie to add to his contact info. Then he called his phone from Felicity’s and winked at her. “This way, I can call you to check on you.”  
Felicity nodded and opened her mouth to reply when Sara flitted into the room. “Lissy, how are you feeling?” Sara looked at Oliver and back to Felicity. “Hey Ollie.”  
“Sara, Hey. I was just heading back to the locker rooms. I gave Felicity my number, so if she needs anything, make sure she calls me.” Oliver stood up and handed Felicity her phone back. “I’ll see you later, Felicity. Sara.”  
“Bye, Oliver.” Felicity gave a little wave and smiled brightly as Oliver disappeared from sight.  
And that was how Felicity Smoak became a basketball fan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A kind reviewer wanted more and since I can easily be bought with sweet words and Starbucks, I added a second chapter. I may have left it open in case I feel motivated and inspired to write more. No promises. ;) I hope you enjoy! This was written with the distraction of two sick kids and no beta, so please excuse any mistakes!! Happy reading!! :)

Felicity rolled her shoulders back a few times and pulled her glasses from her face so she could rub her eyes. She had been staring at her lap top for the past four hours, working on a coding project. Her phone rang as a picture of her bombshell roommate lit up the face of her phone. Felicity reluctantly pushed away from her desk and put her phone to her ear.   
“Lissssssy.” Sara sang into the phone. It was Felicity’s first indication that Sara was at least a little tipsy, if not bordering on drunk. “I’m at this awesome party for the basketball team, where are you?”  
“Sara, I’m in our room. Doing homework. Are you drunk? Do you need a ride?” Felicity asked, already slipping her panda flats on her feet.  
“No, I’m fine, but you certainly need a ride.” Sara crudely joked and Felicity just sighed. Sara always got crass as she got drunk. “Ollie is here and was asking about you. You never called him.”   
If Felicity could see Sara, she assumed the blonde would be pouting. After the basketball game, Sara had bothered Felicity about calling Oliver. And Felicity almost did. Until she happened to glance around her dorm room. Her desk was covered in computer programming books, her glasses resting neatly atop her tablet, and her Dr. Who action figures. She was a nerd in every sense of the word and it was unthinkable that Oliver Queen, a popular, rich, handsome jock would be into a girl like her. “Sara, I have a lot of work to do. IF you need a ride, let me know. Otherwise, just enjoy yourself. But not too much.”   
Sara sighed. “Fine, Lis. Get your work done. Be boring. I’m staying with Nyssa tonight.”   
Felicity returned Sara’s sigh at the petulance in Sara’s voice. “Sara, I’m sorry.”  
“No, Felicity. I’m sorry.” Felicity could hear the sounds of the party slowly fade away, as she assumed Sara was moving to some place more private. “It’s just, I think you and Ollie would be really good for each other. He needs someone to ground him and you need someone to loosen you up a little. I just want you to be happy. Cuz I love you, roomie.”  
“I love you, too, Sara.” Felicity let a smile cross her face. “We will talk tomorrow, when you are sober. Have fun with Nyssa.”  
“You know I will.” Sara laughed and hung up.  
Felicity shook her head at her roomie and sat back down at her computer. She quickly got sucked back into the world of computer code and got lost in her work.

*********

Oliver hated to admit that he was bummed that the adorable blonde from the basketball game never called him. Tommy had asked him why he hadn't called her and for the first time since seventh grade, Oliver admitted that he was nervous. Felicity had been sweet and genuine. She hadn't seemed to be put off by who he was nor did she throw herself at him. And for some reason, Oliver really wanted to see her again. He had asked Sara a few times when he saw her on campus and she just shrugged and said she would bug Felicity again. Now it was a week later and the Archers had made it into the Tournament. This party was a celebration and Oliver had specifically asked Sara to bring Felicity along. He had been very disappointed when Sara walked in, alone. After having to hide in the bathroom for fifteen minutes to avoid some persistent cheerleaders, Oliver finally found Sara. “Hey Sara. Have you heard from Felicity? Is she coming?”  
Sara offered up a sad smile. Oliver could tell she was a little tipsy, and obviously something was going on between her and Nyssa, but he needed to know. “Let me call her. Hang on.”   
Oliver watched as Sara pulled out her phone and started making her way through the party, while talking to Felicity. Oliver gave her a two minute head start and then slowly followed her path to the backyard of the frat house where the party was taking place.   
“You know I will.” Sara laughed and seemed to hang up the phone. Oliver waited for Sara to turn around. Her laughter ended abruptly when she faced Oliver. “Uh, she’s not coming. I'm sorry Ollie.”   
“Thanks, anyways.” Oliver turned to enter the house when Sara called out to him. Her face was pinched in thought and her lips were pursed.  
“I have an idea. Felicity, she loves her coffee. And she has this coding project that usually keeps her up for a while. She hates breaking to get coffee. You might be able to buy some of her time with a cup of coffee.”  
“Where does she like getting her coffee from and how does she drink it?” Oliver immediately spit the words out. If he had the chance to spend some time with Felicity, he would go to Central City to buy her coffee and leave this celebratory party behind in a heartbeat.  
“She will drink almost anything, as long as it had lots of sugar. At least four packets. No cream. Just sugar. But she loves the cafe on campus.” Sara explained.  
“Thanks, Sara. You’re the best.” Oliver kissed Sara’s cheek and turned to leave. “Text me your dorm number.” He called out as he rushed out of the frat house. Oliver stopped at the cafe on campus and got the largest coffee her could. He had them put five sugars into it and girl behind the counter looked at him like he had two heads. Oliver could care less because he was finally going to talk to Felicity. He was still incredibly nervous, but at least he would know if she was at all interested in him. Oliver’s phone dinged with the text message from Sara telling him where her room was. Oliver easily got into the dorm and found Sara and Felicity’s room easily. He ignored the looks from some of the other girls as he knocked on the door.   
A bleary eyed Felicity opened the door. She was wearing a SCU hoodie that was at least two sizes too big and a pair of light blue pj pants with rainbows on them. Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun on the top of her head and she blinked owlishly behind her glasses. “Oliver?”  
“Hi.” Oliver smiled. Despite her obviously unimpressive clothing choices, Oliver was still impressed by the beauty in her. “Sara said you had a lot of work to do.”  
“Uh, yeah.” Felicity licked her lips as she subtly tried to check out Oliver. He was wearing dark jeans that hugged his muscular legs and a grey Henley that seemed to make his eyes pop. “I, um.” While Felicity searched for words to say, Oliver held the large to go cup of coffee out to her.  
“Sara also said that I might be able to bribe you with coffee.” Oliver smiled devilishly and offered Felicity the cup.  
Felicity wrapped her hands around the hot cup and took an experimental sip. It was the perfect mix of sweet and bitter. “Mmm.” She moaned softly and decided she would yell at Sara later. “You did good.” Felicity moved from her place in front of the door and welcomed Oliver into her and Sara’s room.   
The room was small and kind of messy. Neither bed was made and there were clothes spilling out of both of the closets. Oliver easily spotted Felicity’s desk, complete with a lot of books and some sort of action figures. He looked at all the books on her desk and turned to face her. Felicity was sipping her coffee and looking very unsure of herself. Before he could ask, Felicity sighed. “Why are you here, Oliver?”  
Oliver’s shoulders slumped down. “I really wanted you to call me this past week. I knew you were okay, because I see Sara all the time on campus. But I was looking forward to your call.” Oliver plopped down on Felicity’s bed and just shrugged his shoulders. “But I guess since your radio silence and your obvious displeasure in seeing me here, you aren't as interested in me, as I am in you.” Oliver hated this feeling. He had never felt rejected before and this was positively awful.  
Felicity placed her coffee down on her desk and sat down next to Oliver on the bed. “Look, Oliver. It’s not that I’m not interested in you. I’d have to be blind not to be interested in you. Not that you are only your looks. But your looks are definitely part of your package. It’s a good package, I’m sure. I mean, you, not your package. You, as a person. As whole. Not just a specific part of you…” Felicity trailed off as she buried her face in her hands.  
“See this, right here. This is why I like you. Most girls just tell me what they think I want to hear. Your adorable rambles always seem to speak the truth.” Oliver spoke as he peeled her hands away.  
“I like you, too. I do, but I really don't have time to have a boyfriend or date or anything.” Felicity pointed at her books. “I’m taking seven upper level classes and two electives. At the rate I am going, I should be able to graduate in a year and a half with a dual master's degree.” Felicity explained.  
Oliver couldn't contain his awe as he listened to Felicity’s course load. “You are brilliant, aren't you?” Felicity blushed and just shrugged her shoulders. “I understand. I’m kind of in a similar boat. The Archers made the Tournament. So, we have daily practices, plus our regular course load. I’m not exactly in a place to be dating. I couldn't give you the time you deserve. But I would love for us to be friends. Maybe hang out every once in awhile when we both have some time.”  
Oliver was still holding Felicity’s hands and a part of Felicity really didn't want him to let go. “I think being friends could be a good thing. Sara tells me that I don't get out enough. And it takes a certain kind of person to be able to put up with my rambles.” Felicity admitted.  
“How did Sara react to them?” Oliver asked, getting comfortable on Felicity’s bed, since it appeared she wasn't going to kick him out. He regretted letting go of her hand but smiled when Felicity grabbed her coffee and settled next to him on the bed. They leaned up against the wall, their legs hanging off the side of the bed.  
“When I first got here, I was only seventeen and I had been pretty sheltered. So my ramble took on a life of its own and I was mortified. I don't even remember what I said, but I wanted to jump out the window when I was done. But Sara, she just giggled and called me cute. And it was the start of a beautiful friendship.”  
“And what would you consider the start of our beautiful friendship, when I shot a basketball into your lap or when I gave you a concussion?” Oliver laughed and looked at Felicity.  
She took a long drink of her coffee and tapped her chin. “I’m going with when you showed up at my dorm room with a cup of coffee.” Felicity nudged him and they both laughed. They spent the rest of the night just talking and joking, getting to know each other.  
And that was how Sara found them in the morning, sitting next to each other, fast asleep. Felicity’s head was resting on Oliver’s shoulder and Oliver’s head was nestled up against Felicity’s. She took a quick picture and patted herself on the back for her matchmaking skills. Even if they hadn't agreed to date yet, she knew it was inevitable.


End file.
